The fever
by Sparklestar2002
Summary: "Once upon a time there lived a handsome prince named Victor" "Victor" Yuri cut in "Wait, wait hold on the prince name is Victor?" Our Yuri is sick. He wants to spend the day in resting but his Russian coach has other ideas. oneshot


**OKAY HEY I'm back and with a new story. Yuri On Ice. I was inspired by a comic on Yuri on Ice blogging. (Don't know their pen name just the blog which you guys should check out it is awesome)**

 **Victor: Great what is it about?**

 **Yuri: About us.**

 **Me: Yuri gets sick and Victor takes care of him**

 **Victor: Yuri are you sick? *Runs towards Yuri***

 **Yurio: Sparklestar2002 does not own any characters or the anime.**

* * *

Yuri Katsuki jumped to perform a toe loop followed by an Axel. He lost his balance as he landed the Axel and fell. "Yuri" his Russian coach Victor Nikiforov called out to him. "are you alright?" Answering with a nod Yuri got up again "Then let's go now" the five time gold medalist whined. Yuri sighed, he couldn't blame Victor for wanting to go, they had been in the ice ring since morning. "But Victor the Axel, I can't do it I have to keep trying"

"Yuri you have been at this since morning, aren't you tired?" Victor looked with concern, his ocean blue eyes filled with worry. "Come on Yuri, we'll pick up tomorrow from here" he said with a sweet smile. Yuri smiled at his coach as he approached his Russian coach. "Yuri let's go home and have a nice bath" Victor spoke as he gave Yuri water. "That will relax your sore muscles"

"Alright, let's go" Yuri said as he stood up to go.

"Um, Yuri shouldn't you rest before we go"

"You want a relaxing bath don't you? Then come on" Yuri offered his hand to his coach. Victor smiled as he took the hand and walked out the ice rink. Dark grey clouds could been seen in the sky and the two knew it would rain soon. "Victor, we should hurry" Yuri said as he pulled Victor as the two ran while the clouds started crying.

"Wow, this rain is intense" Victor laughed "it won't stop"

"Yeah and we're drenched" Yuri whined.

* * *

They reach the hot spring resort. "We're back" Yuri announced as the two removed their shoes. It wasn't long before Makkachin came running towards the two and jumped on Yuri, licking him like a lollipop. "Vicctorr, hemp meepf" (Victor help me) Yuuri spoke as the poodle licked him. Victor laughed as he watched how Yuri tried to escape Makkachin but failed.

* * *

"Thanks for the help" Yuri said in a sarcastic tone as he slumped down in the water. "Your welcome Yuri" victor chuckled "he did gave you a bath, with his tongue" Victor laughed.

"Yeah but I rather have a real bath"

"Which reminds me. Be careful Makkachin wants a round two with you"

"WHAT?!" Yuri yelled in surprise as Victor smirked.

* * *

"So how was round two Yuri? who won?" Victor questioned as they ate. "Thanks to you I had to take two baths in a day" Yuri grumbled. "Well, did you have fun?"

"Yeah, if you call that fun"

Victor laughed as he petted Makkachin who lay beside him. "Achoo" Yuri sneezed once, twice, thrice. "Yuri did you catch a cold?" Victor questioned.

"No, it must be the dust in the air." Yuri assured as he got up "I need a little rest I feel dizzy" and before Victor could do a thing Yuri had disappeared from his sight. "Achoo" he sneezed as he jumped on to his bed. "I hope I can sleep this off" he grumbled unknown to him the horror that await him.

* * *

"Yuri" Victor knocked for the twenty time the next day. "It's twelve, wake up" when no sound came he opened the door and was greeted by darkness. "Yuri?" he questioned as he saw a lump on the bed. A painful groan came from the bed followed by a cough. Victor switched the lights on and pulled the sheet. Underneath the sheet was a weak, red swollen eyed and runny nose Yuri surrounded by tissues curled up into balls. "Yuri what's wrong with you? It's like twelve in the afternoon" Victor looked at the younger male. "hrrng" came a weak reply from the Japanese skater. "I'm sick"

"What? But you were fine yesterday, remember when you wanted to practice more on the ice even though you were breathless and looked like you would die any moment." Yuri groaned and sneezed "my head hurts" he whined

"Oh my poor Yuri" Victor Spoke as he sat down on Yuri's bed "Don't worry Victor is here. I'm great at making people feel better" he lifted Yuri's face "one time I went to sit by Yakov's bedside when he was sick and he was up and out the door in half an hour"

"Stop, please" Yurri begged as Victor pressed his face against Yurri "how about I tell you a story to take your mind of how miserable you are and how boldly this will-"

"Yes" Yuri cut him off "a story, please" Yuri pleaded 'this can't be that bad'

"YAY! story time" Victor yelled. "Once upon a time there lived a handsome prince named Victor"

"Victor " Yuri cut in "Wait, wait hold on the prince name is Victor?"

"Yes" the Russian male answered

"No, it can't be, the prince can't be named Victor your name is Victor"

"I know I am the handsome prince of course!"

"Of course you are" Yuri said with sarcasm.

"That's what I thought"

"One day the Prince decided to hold a magnificent ball. He invited all his friends and ex-lovers and rivals"

"Uuuugh" Yuri cried out in pain as Victor continued with the story "and out right enemies and casual acquaintances and former coaches and heads of state and media and everybody came! Duke Christophe came twice"

"But the Prince only had eyes for a mysterious stranger who had swept in like a cyclone, shameless drunk. His face was red and his dress shirt was wet with champagne as he took hold of the prince and ground against him crying! 'Dance with me Prince Victor'"

"THIS ISN'T EVEN A STORY" Yuri yelled.

"But it is, it's real"

"It's real!" Yuri retreated under the covers in shame yelling "it happened oh God "

"And what better time to be confront you than now? When you can't escape"

"Escape? Confront?" Yuri pulled of the cover and looked at Victor with confusion. He jumped on to Victor hugging him "No heal! Healing !" he cried. "Please" he looked up with pleading eyes. Victor blushed as he looked into those chocolate color eyes.

"Fine lay back down" Victor took the sick skater back to his bed and he continued with the story "But poor Prince Victor! Oh how he suffered! The drunken dancer of his dreams swept him off his feet that night! Dazzled him, Groped him, Bit his ear! All prince loved him."

"I think I'm gonna puke" Yuri commented.

"Then the drunk dancer whispered a proposition so intimate and bold that the Prince blushed pink in front of all his gathered subjects and Yakov too, who fainted." Victor paused "and then just like that he was gone"

'Gone what?' Yuri asked himself "Where did he go?" he asked his coach.

"Oh it turns out he was a farmer or something who knows how he sneaked into the ball" Victor answered.

"Annnnnnng" Yuri whine "Victor get out before I kill you"

"What but Yuri who will take care of you?"

"Me, I'll take care of myself" Yuri argued. "No I will stay and take care of my precious Yuri" Victor told the other. "Take care or kill with another story?" Yuri questioned.

"What so my story didn't make you feel better?" Victor whined. "If anything it made me feel worse" Yuri answered. Victor sat quietly for a moment, he smirked as an idea popped into his head "then maybe if I kiss you, you will feel better"

"What kiss me. Wha-" Victor cut him off with a kiss. "There how did that feel?" Victor smirked. "Ahhhhhh" Yuri yelled and hid under the covers bright red. "Yuri?" Yuri what's wrong?"

"JUST YOU WAIT VICTOR I'M GONNA GET YOU" Yuri yelled

"But Yuri you already have me" Victor said.

"AHHHHHH, I want to die somebody save me from this crazy person" Yuri cried.

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" Victor called out.

* * *

 **so how is it? what did you guys think? Not my best I'm a bit rusty just got out of exams and my computer broke so sorry it took so no stories for so long**

 **Yuri and Yurio: that was the most stupidest story ever.**

 **Victor: No it wasn't, I was in it**

 **Yurio: yeah the reason why it was stupid**

 **Yuri: I think I really am sick now**

 **Victor:*tears in his eyes* you don't mean that**

 **Please Review while we try to calm Victor**


End file.
